FredFred Burger's Order
by mah29732
Summary: What happens when you get an annoying elephant demon from the under world and its birthday? Who gets to make his birthday cake and other goodies and has to bear the burden of his annoyance?
1. An Annoying Phone Call

FredFred Burger's Order

Chapter 1: An Annoying Phone Call

It was that special day before the day a certain FredFred Burger was going to celebrate the day of his birth. His mother had given Fred the phone number of a wonderful chef whom could help him out on making his birthday cake and a bunch of other goodies for his party. As a certain FredFred Burger began to dial the number on the phone, on the other line, a certain chef's wife-Truffles was busy reading the magazine. Suddenly the annoying ring spooked her which she promptly grabbed the phone and rudely answered it.

"What, what do you want?!" cried Truffles, "I was in the middle of something!"

"I, er, I want a fancy chocolate birthday cake, yes" replied Fred.

"Is that all?" asked Truffles as she wrote it down.

"Er, I also want big giant cookies and ice cream to go with it, yes" replied Fred.

"Alright, alright, I got that all down" said Truffles, "anything else?"

"My mommy's very proud of me for calling in, yes" replied Fred.

"Finally" sighed Truffles as she slammed the phone back in its place, "Mung, dear, we got an order!"

"Alright dear, I'll fetch Shnitzel to do it" said Mung who was busy with some other cooking activity, "Shnitzel!"

Suddenly Mung's loud roar spooked the rock monster where he was trying to put away some plates which they then all feel right on the floor.

"Look at this mess, you gotta be more careful with what you carry" said Mung, "anyway, I need you to bring me the order Truffles has."

"Radda, radda, radda, radda?" asked Schnitzel.

"Why can't I do it you ask?" replied Mung, "Well, I can't obviously do it, because I'm in the middle of a cooking activity of another client I'm finishing up. You go get that order pronto, and when you come back you can clean this up."

"Radda, radda, radda" grumbled Schnitzel as he headed toward the register counter where Truffles was.

"Here's the order from some momma's boy sap" said Truffles as she gave it to Schnitzel.

"Radda, radda?" asked Schnitzel.

"Of course I know what a momma's boy sounds like" replied Truffles, "he sounded weak, timid and not very bright."

After Schnitzel took the order form from Truffles, he promptly headed over to where Mung Daal was located. Chowder immediately came into the scene to see what was going on.

"Another order, what are we going to make this time?" asked Chowder with such excitement.

"The person who ordered it wasn't too specific, he just wanted a chocolate cake, some giant cookies and some thrish cream" replied Mung.

"Oh boy, we're going to make a party order!" laughed Chowder with excitement.

"Don't get too worked up on this" said Mung, "it takes a lot of work to do something like this."

About three hours later, the chocolate cake was finished and out of the oven ready to be cooled.

"Great, wonderful cake" said Mung as he sniffed at it, "the customer's going to be so pleased."

"Yeah, I can almost eat it up right now!" said Chowder which he was desperately trying to reach for it.

Yet before Chowder could even scarf the cake down, Schnitzel grabbed hold of Chowder as he was struggling to free himself from Schnitzel's grip.

"Good work Schnitzel" said Mung, "but I don't know if it'll hold him once I put on the chocolate icing."

"Radda, radda, radda" said Schnitzel.

"Oh, you think you can manage it?" asked Mung who was egging on a challenge to which he started to place the icing over the cake, "Let's see if you can stop him now."

Chowder started to speed up which poor Schnitzel tried his best to take control. The rock monster couldn't bear trying to keep Chowder from eating the cake. He immediately leaped out of the rock monster's grasp, but before Chowder could scarf down the cake whole, Mung took it away at the last minute where Chowder rammed himself right into the wall.

"Hmm, taste like cement!" said Chowder as he was liking the cement.

"Radda, radda, radda!" laughed Schnitzel as he took a picture to be used as blackmail for later.

While Mung was getting ready for the other things which a certain FredFred Burger wanted for his order. FredFred Burger himself, was being dropped off to pick up the order as his mother drove him to Mung's place to pick up the order, Fred waved good bye to his mother.

"Bye, bye mommy" said Fred as he waved goodbye.

Fred then noticed the entrance toward Mung's place and began to ringing the doorbell. As Truffles opened up the door she noticed Fred still didn't noticed her.

"Can I help you?" asked Truffles who was a bit annoyed to see him.

"I'm here to pick up my order, yes" replied Fred.

"My husband was delayed a bit, your order should be ready quite soon" said Truffles, "just wait in the lobby and don't touch anything!"

"Yes" replied Fred as he headed toward a seat and sat right on it.

While Mung and company were busy in the kitchen making Fred's order, Fred couldn't believe how comfortable his seat was. He could just simply relax there all day long. His annoying happy face, certainly created such displeasure with Truffles as she was still busy reading her magazine.

"Isn't this a comfortable chair?" asked Fred, "I could just bounce up and down on it, all day long. Yes."

"Listen" said Truffles, "all I want to do is read my magazine, that's it, I don't want to be bothered!"

Fred happily kept to himself, bouncing up and down on the chair he was on. The pillow patting on the chair was so, more so obviously so comfortable he kept on bouncing up and down. The little squeaking noise the chair made when he did that started to annoy poor Truffles. It would soon annoy her to the breaking point.

"FredFred Burger, FredFred Burger" said Fred as he kept on singing such an annoying tune to himself, "yes".

"Steady, steady, just ignore the fool" said Truffles as she was trying to control her anger.


	2. That Annoying Name Song

Chapter 2: That Annoying Name Song

It was going to be quite grueling for poor Truffles to concentrate on her magazine and other needs as a certain FredFred Burger sat in his seat patiently waiting for his order to be ready. As a few minutes clocked by, Fred began to sing one of his favorite songs of all time.

"Hey, hey, do you want me to sing a song?" asked Fred.

"No, and I don't want to hear it!" barked Truffles.

"It goes like this, FredFred Burger, FredFred Burger, FredFred Burger, yes" replied Fred as he kept on singing it over and over and over again, "I can also spell my name real good. F-R-E-D, F-R-E-D, B-U-R-Gee-R-E-R. FredFred Burger, yes!"

"That's one of the most annoying songs I have ever heard in my entire life here!" roared Truffles.

"Can you spell your name?" asked Fred.

"Mung!" roared Truffles as her voice roared through the kitchen it disrupted Mung's activities for a bit.

"What the heck was that?" asked Chowder.

"It was Truffles, when she gets angry, boy has she ever gotten angry she makes such a big fuss if she happens to run into an annoying customer" replied Mung, "Shnitzel, why don't you do us a favor and help Truffles out?"

"Radda, radda, radda, radda?" asked Schnitzel who really didn't want to deal with Truffles' problems with the customers.

"You don't do this, and you won't get paid" replied Mung.

"Radda, radda, radda, radda, radda, radda" grumbled Shnitzel as he headed toward where Truffles was located.

A few minutes later, the rock monster himself appeared before Truffles who couldn't take FredFred Burger's annoying song of spelling his name, and being ever so happy.

"Finally my husband has sent someone" said Truffles, "please, occupy this poor sap's time will you, because I'm busy."

"Radda, radda?" asked Shnitzel.

"I got a lot of important stuff to do" replied Truffles as she placed her head right into the magazine trying to do her best to ignore FredFred Burger.

As Truffles was indeed doing that, Shnitzel noticed FredFred Burger happily awaiting for time to go by for his order to be completed. Shnitzel obviously also felt Fred's song was annoying too, but knew if he didn't do what he was told, he'd likely not get paid at all. The rock monster soon found himself next to Fred as he pulled up a chair.

"Hi, will you be my friend?" asked Fred.

"Radda" replied Shnitzel who wasn't too enthusiastic, but said yes in his own language anyone.

"I can sing and spell my name real good, want to here it?" asked Fred.

"Radda, radda" replied Shnitzel.

"F-R-E-D, F-R-E-D, B-U-R-Gee-R-E-R, FredFred Burger, FredFred Burger, FredFred Burger, yes!" sang Fred, "Now you try."

Schnitzel couched for a bit to get his voice working for it.

"Radda, radda, radda, radda, radda, radda, radda, radda, radda, radda, radda, radda, radda, radda" said Shnitzel who was a bit out of breath.

"Say, how come you don't really spell your name?" asked Fred.

"Radda, radda, radda, radda" replied Shnitzel.

"FredFred Burger's a bit confused to what you are trying to say" continued Fred.

"Radda, radda, radda, radda, radda, radda, radda, radda, radda, radda, radda, radda, radda, radda, radda, radda, radda, radda, radda, radda, radda!" cried Shnitzel who was desperately trying to tell Fred this is the way he usually talks.

"My mommy gave me two of these for my birthday" said Fred as he got out a speech therapy class card, "she says if I ran into anyone who needed help, I should give it to them."

This obviously inflamed poor Shnitzel who couldn't believe he was being lectured on the way he spoke.

"Radda, radda, radda, radda, radda, radda, radda, radda, radda, radda, radda, radda, radda, radda, radda, radda, radda, radda, radda, radda!" roared Shnitzel as he was obviously angry.

"Y-Y-You being mean to Fred?" asked Fred to which he was about to cry and literally leave the scene.

"Radda, radda, radda, radda!" cried Shnitzel as Fred was about to leave the scene.

It was however, a bit too late for Schnitzel to stop Fred from leaving. It only made Fred think Schnitzel was someone whom was obviously going to do cruel things to him. The elephant-like demon began to cry out his name as he rushed out of the building trying to flee the area.

"Oh just great, what did you do this time?" asked Truffles.

"Radda, radda, radda!" cried Shnitzel as he gave her the speech therapy card to Truffles.

"Speech therapy, you drove a way a customer because of speech therapy?!" cried Truffles, "As much as I hate to say this, and I really, really, so dreadfully do. You must get that customer back to give him his order or I'll make sure you'll have a miserable life here, more than usually!"

"Radda, radda, radda, radda" sighed Shnitzel as he headed out to find Fred.

Poor, poor Fred, he was so much in tears as he ran out of Mung's place he went down some alleyways he was too unfamiliar with and eventually did indeed got lost. It was certainly going to be a heavy duty for Schnitzel to go find Fred. But as Schnitzel was doing just that, Mung was nearly finished with Fred's order.

"Few, we only got another hour or so to have this order finally finished" said Mung.

"Yeah, the icing on the cake is done!" said Chowder as he licked off the icing.

"Urrggh, looks like that'll be another two hours" sighed Mung.

As poor Mung Daal was going to make the icing again, poor Fred was certainly getting lost. He didn't know who to call or trust to try to phone home his mother. Everything was so strange to him, he had never ventured this far out, except when he went for jury duty that was about it. Soon, poor Fred would eventually come up to some of the city's worse criminals whom would eventually come to dislike his company too.


	3. Searching for Fred

Chapter 3: Searching for Fred

It was going to be a horrible duty for poor Shnitzel to search the city for where a certain FredFred Burger ran off to. He'd have to find Fred in a hurry, or Fred himself may run into some trouble. As Shntizel had a drawn picture of what Fred looked like which he was trying to show a police officer where he could have run off to, Fred ran crying like a typical baby as he ran into an alleyway and then into the back way of a bar.

"Say, where the heck is all that crying coming from?" asked one of the tough customers at the bar.

"Yeah, I also want to know why this place is serving momma boy babies" added a biker.

"Please gentlemen, I can assure you my bar doesn't have any kind of that stuff" said the bar owner.

"Oh yeah, what would you call that elephant guy then?" asked a second biker as Fred came into the scene crying.

"Look, I'll handle this" said the bar owner as he then leaned over to Fred, "look, kid you're ruining my business here."

"But Fred, Fred is lost, big mean rock monster made Fred cry" said Fred referring to Shnitzel.

"You mean to say you were frighten by an evil rock monster?" asked a third biker who sympathized with Fred a bit.

"Fred didn't know what the monster was saying" replied Fred.

"Well, we're the sort of biker gang here that doesn't take too kindly to rock monsters" said a large biker as he got up from his seat and revealed an anti-rock monster shirt, "because we're the Anti-Rock Monster Biker Gang, and we'll protect you from all evil rock monsters that come YOUR way."

As the leader of the biker gang was causing quite a bit of noise, Shnitzel wanted to check out where the noise was coming from. As he peaked his head through the bar's entrance he could see Fred was sitting right there not really minding much about anything.

"Here kid, on the house" said the bar owner as he gave Fred one of his favorite fruit drinks, "I'm surprised we have this kind of a drink."

"Fred thanks you, here's some money Fred has" said Fred.

"So, you're name's Fred?" asked one of the bikers.

"Yes, I can sing my name real, real good want to hear it?" asked Fred.

"Give it a shot fellows" said the leader of the biker gang which Shntizel suddenly realized that if they didn't like it, well, things wouldn't be going so well with Fred.

"F-R-E-D, F-R-E-D, B-U-R-Gee-E-R, FredFred Bruger, yes!" said Fred to which he then repeated the song over and over again.

"Say, that's kind of catchy" said the biker gang leader, "come on fellows sing through his song."

The bikers then stared at each other as if their leader had gone insane.

"I said sing with our elephant friend here!" roared the biker gang leader.

As all the bikers of the biker gang began to sing Fred's name throughout the bar, even the bar owner joined in with the biker gang along with other bar customers. Poor Shnitzel couldn't believe this song was being sung over, and over again as it was certainly driving him crazy. As he was about to leave, a thought bubble of Truffles came up.

"You better go back in there and get our customer, or I'll make sure you'll be out of the job!" roared Truffles in the thought bubble which it then promptly vanished.

"Radda, radda" sighed Shntizel with such disgust as he was prepared to sneak into the bar.

As Shnitzel snuck into the bar to retrieve Fred, all the compatriots of the bar continued to sing Fred's full name with Fred happily singing along. It was the perfect time for Shnitzel to make his move, yet it seemed like the leader of the biker gang soon found out there was a rock monster among the bunch of customers in the bar.

"Alright, stop the singing!" ordered the leader of the biker gang as he got up and ordered everyone to the wall, "One of yous are not singing, meaning you can only say 'radda', meaning you are a rock monster. Now which one of you happens to be that rock monster that picked on poor Fred?"

Shnitzel then began to sweat like crazy, as he knew this biker gang didn't like his type or kind around this part of the city. As the biker gang leader began to search each bar customer, Fred immediately spotted him.

"Radda, radda, radda" whispered Shnitzel as he was trying to say he was sorry for whatever Fred misunderstood him for.

"That's okay, we can go back and get me my cake since I'm sure it's ready, yes" said Fred.

"Hold up, you wouldn't be that rock monster who frighten poor Fred here would you?" asked the biker leader who stopped Shntizel.

The rock monster did his best trying to not to speak. Fred was a bit impatient as he wanted to go back to Mung's and get his order for his birthday. As he pulled Shntizel away, Shnitzel uttered his usual word "Radda" which made all the bikers gasped with such shock.

"You, you're the rock monster that scared poor Fred didn't you?" asked the biker leader.

"Radda, radda, radda, radda, radda, radda, radda, radda, radda?" roared Shnitzel.

"Oh, it's going to be like that eh?" replied the biker gang leader, "Well then, I challenge you to a tough contest. You rock monsters always think you are so tough, tougher than us regular folks."

"Radda, radda, radda?" asked Shnitzel.

"It's nothing to do about being jealous!" roared the biker gang leader who was a bit defensive.

"Radda, radda, radda, radda, radda, radda, radda, radda, radda, radda, radda, radda, radda, radda, radda, radda, radda, radda, radda" boosted Shnitzel as he folded his arms.

"Oh, so you can take us all on?" asked the biker gang leader.

"Yeah, what makes you so important than the rest of us?" asked the first biker.

"Radda, radda, radda, radda" said Shnitzel as he took the pool stick from the pool table and broke it in half.

"Hey, that's twenty dollars!' cried the bar owner.

"Alright, this guy looks serious" said one of the bikers who was backing out.

"Yeah, I'm good too" added a second.

"Wait, you're chickening out here?" asked the biker gang leader, "Well, if you won't, I will!"

The biker gang leader then ditched his gang and headed for his motorcycle where he leaped right onto it. Shnitzel afraid for not just his own safety but also Fred's grabbed Fred and started to run for it.

"Yeah, you better run, because I'm coming after ya!" laughed the biker former gang leader.


	4. Escaping the Biker Leader

Chapter 4: Escaping the Biker Leader

Poor Shnitzel, he had to now escape the biker gang leader whom was on his motorcycle chasing poor Shnitzel who was carrying FredFred Burger on his shoulders.

"Radda, radda, radda, radda!" cried Shntizel was he was trying to lift Fred.

"Yeah, my mom said I need to loose weight, but she doesn't want me to get close to any girls" replied Fred.

"Radda, radda, radda, radda?!" cried Shnitzel.

"Oh, a bus, Fred wants to go on a bus ride" replied Fred as he noticed a bus was about to get ready to start its engines.

"Radda, radda!" laughed Shnitzel with joy as he took the money out of his pocket.

The rock monster and Fred arrived on the bus, which Shnitzel happily paid the bus driver in full price with Fred included.

"Radda, radda, radda, radda!" cried Shnitzel pointing to the bus driver there was a crazy biker gang leader chasing him.

"Don't worry, I'm on it, it's going to be quite a bumpy ride" laughed the bus driver who always wanted to do this.

The bus started its engines and ran off ahead of the biker gang leader.

"Oh, so it's going to be like that, well, you just messed with the one fella" said the biker gang leader.

Back on the bus, Shnitzel sat calmly on his seat knowing this was the right bus to take back all the way to Mung Daal's place where he can drop off that annoying FredFred Burger. Yet Fred didn't waste time to show how annoying he was to the other passengers on the bus.

"Want to know what my name is?" asked Fred to a woman who usually sprayed poor Mung Daal with pepper spray.

"Oh go right ahead dear, I'm game to gain a new friend" replied the woman.

"FredFred Burger" replied Fred.

"Oh that's a lovely name" replied the woman.

"Want me to sing it?" asked Fred.

"Not at all dear" said the woman as she had ear plugs ready.

"FredFred Burger, FredFred Burger, FredFred Burger" sang Fred as he sang his name over and over which it was so much that the passengers on the bus couldn't take it.

"Radda, radda, radda, radda!" cried Shnitzel as he had to agree with the rest of the passengers.

"You know this guy?" asked another passenger.

"Oh, he's my friend who's going to help me with my birthday party" replied Fred.

Suddenly the passengers turned toward Shnitzel and were quite a bit angry with him. Before the bus could even reach Mung's place, it stopped and Shnitzel and Fred were both booted right out of the bus.

"Good riddance" said the bus driver who also couldn't take Fred's singing.

"Radda, radda, radda, radda!" cried Shnitzel who was angry with Fred.

"But, I like singing my name to make friends with new people" replied Fred.

"Radda, radda, radda, radda, radda, radda" said Shnitzel as he was prepared to take Fred back to Mung's.

"Aw, did you two get thrown out of the bus like that?" asked the biker gang leader who arrived, "Maybe I can show you the way home."

Once again, Shnitzel found himself running for his life, carrying Fred on his shoulders as he ran from the biker gang leader.

"You can't escape from me, I can hear you two from a mile away" laughed the biker gang leader.

Poor Shnitzel had nowhere else to go, except until he came across a taxi cab, and the cab driver who was resting.

"Radda, radda, radda, radda!" cried Shnitzel who was in a panic.

"Where do you want me to take you then?" asked the cab driver who was prepared to go.

"Radda, radda, radda, radda, radda!" cried Shnitzel as he pointed to the biker gang leader who was heading toward them.

"You got it, as far away from that guy" replied the cab driver.

Shnitzel shoved Fred into the cab and Shnitzel got into the shotgun seat. As the biker gang leader was about to catch up again, the cab driver started the taxi's engines and zoomed off. Shnitzel was a bit relived that he was going to go back to Mung's. That is, until Fred opened up his big mouth again to the cab driver.

"Hi, do you mind if I sing a tune?" asked Fred to the cab driver.

"What kind of tune?" asked the cab driver who was going to get more than he bargained for.

"A fun one" replied Fred with such excitement.

"Radda, radda, radda, radda!" cried Shnitzel who was begging the cab driver not to go along with Fred.

"It's about my name, my name is FredFred Burger, FredFred Burger, FredFred Burger" sang Fred which went on for another twenty minutes or so before the cab driver suddenly knew what he was picking up.

"I can't take this!" cried the cab driver as he stopped his cab, "here the ride's on the house if you just go and leave me be!"

"Radda, radda, radda, radda" said Shnitzel as he got out of the cab and took Fred.

Once the two were out of the cab, it sped off into the distance trying to escape both Shnitzel and especially Fred. It didn't take long before that biker gang leader showed up.

"Aw, were you two thrown out of the cab this time, don't worry, I'm going to make things alright for yous" laughed the biker gang leader.

"Radda, radda, radda!" cried Shnitzel to Fred as he started to run on foot again.

"Wait, wait for me!" cried Fred who was trying to catch up.

Both Shnitzel and Fred were running for their lives again. They just couldn't escape that biker gang leader until Shnitzel noticed something quite large was coming up ahead that was blocking their path. It was none other than Endive, Mung's arch rival who was on her routine walk.

"Ah, such a lovely day for a lovely walk" said Endive, "nothing can ruin this day for me."

"Radda, radda, radda, radda!" cried Shnitzel ordering Fred to climb up on Endive.

"But, she is so big" said Fred.

"Radda, radda, radda!" cried Shnitzel as he grabbed Fred and threw him right onto Endive's back who didn't noticed a thing.

"Come on, you can make it" said Fred to Shnitzel.

"I don't think you'll be saved by her" laughed the biker gang leader.

Shnitzel with all of his might leaped right toward Endive's back and landed right on her. Yet the biker gang leader couldn't slow down to stop him from hitting Endive right in the back. This gave Shnitzel and Fred time for them to leap out of the way as the biker gang leader came crashing right onto Endive's back which she apparently felt a sting as if a bee had stung her.

"What the heck hit me!" cried Endive as she turned around she noticed a biker gang leader all beaten up in an accident.

"I guess we should exchange insurances" sighed the biker gang leader.

"Oh, it'll take more than that" laughed Endive.


	5. Arriving Back at Mung's

Chapter 5: Arriving Back at Mung's

Shnitzel knew he had to find the time to get FredFred Burger back to Mung Daal's. After having a run in with that biker gang leader, he tried his best to find transportation back to Mung's but it was useless. He knew no one would take him so long as FredFred Burger was there singing an annoying tune.

"When are we going to get back and get my cake?" asked Fred to Shntizel.

"Radda, radda, radda, radda, radda, radda" replied Shnitzel.

"But, everyone loves me" protested Fred.

"Radda, radda, radda, radda, radda, radda, radda, radda, radda, radda!" roared Shnitzel who was a bit annoyed himself being with Fred.

Soon tears began to feel Fred's eyes which Shnitzel feared he'd run off crying out his name. But before Fred could do that, Shnitzel found an empty bag nearby and grabbed Fred and placed him in the bag.

"Oh, is this a new game Fred can play?" asked Fred.

"Radda, radda, radda" sighed Shnitzel.

As Shnitzel continued down the street, he tried to not act suspiciously as he noticed two police officers on patrol.

"Be on the look out" said one of the police officers, "we just got a report of some mad biker gang leader on the loose."

"Oh no, you don't say?" replied the second police officer.

Suddenly both of them spotted Shnitzel and noticed the bag was moving a bit.

"Say mister what's in the bag?" asked the first police officer.

"Radda, radda, radda, radda, radda, radda, radda, radda, radda, radda, radda" replied Shnitzel.

"A delivery to Mung Daal's?" asked the second police officer, "Why didn't you say so, we'd be more than happy to take you there in our squad car."

"Radda, radda" sighed Shnitzel with joy.

"Er, shouldn't you put that bag in the trunk?" asked the second police officer to Shnitzel.

"Radda, radda, radda, radda, radda" replied Shnitzel as he got into the back of the squad car.

"Oh yeah, sensitive material, right" said the first police officer.

As the first police officer started the engines and started off toward Mung Daal's, Fred peaked his head out of the bag to see what was going on.

"Are we moving, wow, Fred has never been in a police car before" said Fred, "my mommy always tell me to ask for help. Hey, hey, FredFred Burger needs some help, FredFred Burger could use some help."

"What the heck was that?!" cried the second officer which Shnitzel quickly put Fred back into the bag.

"Radda, radda, radda, radda, radda, radda" replied Shnitzel.

"I see, well you better keep quiet back there" replied the second officer.

As the police car made another turn around a corner heading straight toward Mung's, Fred once again peaked his head out of the bag.

"I can't breath in here, Fred needs air" said Fred.

"Radda, radda" whispered Shnitzel.

"I heard that sound again, am I going crazy here?!" cried the second officer as he turned around only to find Shnitzel seem to stuff the bag back with whatever sort of material he was going to provide Mung with.

"Radda, radda, radda, radda, radda, radda, radda" replied Shnitzel who was getting a bit nervous.

It certainly seemed like Fred was making this short trip back to Mung's the longest trip poor Shnitzel would have to take. The only other option Shnitzel had to do was literally bail out of the police car.

"Radda, radda, radda, radda, radda, radda, radda!" cried Shnitzel who pretended to have to go to the bathroom.

"Oh fine, I'll pull over" replied the first police officer, "be quick about it, if you want to get back to your boss."

"Radda, radda, radda?" asked Shnitzel as he was about to take the bag with him out of the car.

"Now why on Earth would you want to take your bag here, we can watch it for ya" replied the second officer, "that is if there isn't anything suspicious in it is there?"

"Radda, radda, radda, radda" replied Shnitzel.

As Shnitzel left the scene to really find a phone instead of going to the restroom, Fred finally poked his head out to get some fresh air.

"Hey nice policemen, can you help me get back to Mung's, Fred is sort of lost" said Fred.

"Wait a second, that rock monster was lying to us!" cried the second officer, "he was obviously trying to kidnap someone who didn't want to be at Mung's place."

"Either that, or Mung's gone rogue on getting his costumers to him" suggested the first officer.

"Let's nail that rock monster!" laughed the second officer who was over excited with joy.

It was only a few minutes away that Shnitzel had managed to find a phone which he could call Mung. Yet as the rock monster was about to put money into the machine, the police car had its sirens on and was heading right straight toward him.

"Radda, radda, radda, radda!" cried Shnitzel as he started to run for his life.

"That's right pal, lead us back to your leader" laughed the second officer.

"Don't worry citizen, we'll keep you safe from evil Mung Daal and his rock monster henchman" said the first officer.

"But, but Mung's making my birthday cake" said Fred, "I wanted to get it for my party."

"You mean this isn't a nefarious kidnaping plot?" asked the first officer who was a bit surprised, "We had the rock monster all wrong."

As Shnitzel was quite out of breath trying to run away from the police car, the police car pulled up and took Shnitzel in. The two officers however didn't handcuff Shnitzel.

"We misjudged you rock monster, we'll take you back to Mung's" said the first police officer, "by the way, why did you have your elephant friend in that bag?"

Shnitzel explained in his own rock monster language of how Fred was annoying everyone on any public transportation vehicle he managed to get in with his annoying FredFred Burger song. After Shnitzel's explanation was finished, the police stopped at Mung's place where Shnitzel and Fred both got out.

"See you around citizens" said the first police officer and then zoomed off.

"It's about time you finally came back" said Truffles, "I'm surprised you even got your elephant friend to come back."

"And it looks like we finished your cake Fred just in time" said Mung as he came into the scene with Chowder.

"The cake looks really, really good" said Fred.

"Yes, it took a bit longer because I made a separate cake so Chowder could eat it, and not eat this one" said Mung.

It was also about that time Fred's mother drove up to Mung's place.

"Fred honey, did you have a nice time with Mung and company?" asked Fred's mother.

"Yes mommy, I had fun time, especially with my new rock monster friend" replied Fred.

"Well, in that case, I'm going to have to assign him to watch over you while I'm gone from now on" replied Fred's mother.

"Radda, radda, radda!" cried Shnitzel as tears came out as he knew he couldn't stand Fred.

"I can't believe you're this happy" said Chowder.

"He's going to be even happier once he sees the mess he'll have to clean up" laughed Mung.

The scene ends on poor Shnitzel crying for why he deserved this punishment as a reward.


End file.
